I'm Not Cut Out For This
by BecauseI'mBatman
Summary: James just received some news and is in shock. Can Remus and Sirius help him out?


**I'm Not Cut Out For This**

**Disclaimer:** **As much as it depresses me to say this, I do not own Harry Potter or these characters**!

**Author's Note:** **I just kind of threw this together in a short notice. It's also not proofread (When do I ever proofread?) so any mistakes or just crappy writing in general you find, I apologize in advance! Enjoy and I hope it doesn't totally stink.**

* * *

><p>"James?"<p>

James Potter jumped, startled by the new voice joining him in his living room. He hadn't heard anyone come in the floo. He was sitting on his couch, messy hair worse than usual, and wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday. He looked up at the new visitor, squinting at its silhouette, trying to figure out who it was. Only until the shape moved towards him and held its hand out, offering an object to him, did James realize he wasn't wearing his glasses. Muttering a thanks to the shape, he put them on and found the room was much more visible with them on. Sirius stood before him, looking at him curiously. Huh. After being accustomed to the fellow Marauder's voice for so long, James would have expected that he'd have recognized it when he heard it. Odd.

"James?" Sirius repeated, eyebrows furrowing. Huh. Did Sirius always look this odd when he was thinking? "James. What the hell is wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"He has, Sirius," a new voice started, and James realized that Sirius had not come alone. His other best friend, Remus, the ever logical Marauder, was here as well. "Ghosts are all over Hogwarts. We've all seen ghosts before."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "It's an expression, Moony."

"An illogical one."

Sirius waved him off.

James barely registered the exchange between his two friends, staring hard at the ground before him. Moony's forehead crinkled with lines, as it always did when he was worried. "James," He said gently, sitting next to his friend and gesturing for Sirius to do the same on the other side, "What's happened?"

James looked at his friends, seeing them really for the first time. "I—," he started, but his throat dried up. He swallowed and tried again. "Lily just told me some interesting news."

Remus and Sirius shared a curious look then both turned back to James. "What kind of news, mate?" Sirius asked.

James swallowed again. His voice was barely above a whisper, but his friends heard it all the same. "I'm going to be a father."

Remus' eyebrows flew up and Sirius grinned. "Really, mate? That's great!"

"Congratulations, James!"

James gave a quick grin but it faded as fast as it came. "Yeah… It's great."

"You don't sound like you think it's great." Remus pointed out.

He looked over to Remus and sighed. Damn werewolf observation skills. Did he really have to point out everything? "It is great. Really. It's just… I'm not ready for this. I can't be a…" he licked his lips, the word feeling awkward on his tongue, "father. I just can't."

"And why not?"

"I'm the most irresponsible person on the planet!" James cried, suddenly jumping up from the couch and pacing his living room. "I'm not father material. I'm an only child; I don't know anything about kids! I know about Quidditch and flying and being an Auror and—and—and nothing about fatherhood! What if my kid hates me? What if I'm not a good father?" James was getting onto a roll now, spilling about all the worries that were flying throughout his mind ever since Lily told him the news. "I'm just not cut out for this." Remus and Sirius shared a brief look before both stood up as well. They each grabbed one of James' arms and led him back to the couch, sitting next to him.

Sirius spoke first. "James, you can't really be thinking this. You'll be a great father. This kid will be the luckiest child in the world to have you as their dad."

"Padfoot is right, James. Sure, you don't know anything about being a parent. Who does? No one knows what to expect. But I know one thing and that is you will love your child no matter what and that's all it takes. You'll be a great dad, James."

"What if the kid hates me?"

"Impossible. He'll absolutely adore you. Don't worry so much, mate, you'll get worry lines. You'll be a brilliant father and you'll have a beautiful child with Lily. Just love the kid, mate, and you'll be fine." Sirius said, putting a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"How can you be so sure?" Came James' reply, his voice small with uncertainty.

"I know you, mate. You'll be the best dad ever to this kid. It's just how you are."

"And we also know Lily," Remus added, getting a small grin on his face, "She'll kick your arse into next year if she thinks you're not taking your fatherly duties seriously."

"And then we'd bring you back and kick your arse again for good measure!"

James gave a rueful smile. "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking. Lily would surely kill me before I do anything to screw up our child." His smile became bigger, as he realized what he just said. "_Our_ child. I'm going to be a father!"

This time, when he said it, his voice was not full of uncertainty. It was full of pride and joy. Both of his friends grinned with him, knowing full well that James would be just fine.

And his child would truly be lucky to have him—this, all three of the Marauders were certain of.

James relaxed on his couch, feeling like a large weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He didn't have to worry anymore, because as his best mate's said, he'd be a great dad. All he needed was some reassurance. His friends were really life savers, that's for sure.

Once noticing James was sufficiently relaxed, Sirius spoke up. "So, now that that's taken care of…," He gave his friend a mischievous look that made James want to run for the hills. He's seen that expression before and it always ended up landing him in detention. "Who gets to be Godfather, Prongs?"

Remus nodded, and both looked at James expectantly.

Oh, bollocks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? What'd you think? It's a little pointless, I know, but I was bored and well.. This is what happens when I'm bored.**


End file.
